nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
All Elite Wrestling
All Elite Wrestling, LLC (AEW)34 is an American professional wrestling promotion. The promotion was founded by entrepreneurs Shahid and Tony Khan, the owners of the National Football League's Jacksonville Jaguars football team. Professional wrestlers Cody Rhodes, Matt Jackson, and Nick Jackson, collectively known as The Elite, are the company's inaugural contracted talents. The three are serving as both in-ring performers and executive vice presidents for the promotion. History Background In May 2017, professional wrestling journalist Dave Meltzer made a comment that the American professional wrestling promotion Ring of Honor (ROH) could not sell 10,000 tickets for a wrestling event.5 The comment was responded to by professional wrestlers Codyand The Young Bucks (the tag team of Matt and Nick Jackson), who were top stars signed to ROH and good friends both inside and outside of professional wrestling as part of the group Bullet Club (and, later, The Elite).6 They promoted and held an independent professional wrestling event called All In in September 2018, featuring wrestlers from ROH as well as other promotions. The event sold out in 30 minutes and had the largest audience in attendance for a professional wrestling show in America held and organized by promoters not affiliated with WWE or World Championship Wrestling (WCW) since 1993. It was also the largest crowd for a non-WWE wrestling event in America since WCW was acquired by WWE in 2001. The event was attended by 11,263 people.78910 The event was acclaimed, and it led to much online speculation that Cody and The Young Bucks would expand their ambitions and create their own professional wrestling promotion or do a second All In event. People in the television industry were also very impressed with the show Formation On November 5, 2018, several trademarks were filed in Jacksonville, Florida that indicated the launch of All Elite Wrestling. Names filed for trademark included: All Elite Wrestling, AEW All Out, All Out, AEW, Double or Nothing, Tuesday Night Dynamite, AEW Double or Nothing, and several logos.131415 In December 2018, Cody, The Young Bucks, and several other wrestlers left ROH.1617 The official announcement of AEW's creation came at midnight Pacific Time on January 1, 2019 in an episode of Being the Elite, a YouTube web series created by and featuring The Elite. Also announced in the episode was Double or Nothing, AEW's inaugural event and sequel to All In.181920 On January 2, 2019, Cody and The Young Bucks officially signed with the promotion as competitors as well as serving as AEW's co-Executive Vice Presidents, while entrepreneur, football executive, and longtime wrestling fan Tony Khan was announced as the president of the company.2122 Tony and his father, Shahid, were reportedly backing the promotion.2324 The Khans are billionaires and part of the ownership group of the Jacksonville Jaguars and Fulham F.C.25 Cody's wife, Brandi Rhodes, was announced as the company's Chief brand officer on January 3, 2019.2627 On January 8, 2019, the company held its inaugural press conference on the forecourt of the TIAA Bank Field, where they announced talents that were going to perform as part of the promotion, including the team of SoCal Uncensored (Christopher Daniels, Scorpio Sky, and Frankie Kazarian), Dr. Britt Baker, Joey Janela, "Hangman" Adam Page, Pac, and Chris Jericho.28 They also announced a working relationship with Chinese professional wrestling promotion Oriental Wrestling Entertainment(OWE) founded by Japanese wrestler Cima.2930 On February 7, 2019, the group held a press conference where tickets were released for Double or Nothing. Other big announcements included Kenny Omega joining as a competitor and the company's fourth co-Executive Vice President, as well as the signings of Penta El Zero M, Rey Fénix, Trent Beretta, and Chuck Taylor, and a partnership with Mexican promotion Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide. on Easter Sunday, AEW has Purchased and acquired K-1, PRIDE Fighting Championships, Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling, Battlecade Extreme Fighting, Global Force Wrestling, ZST, Shooto, Japanese Pancrase Association, King of the Cage, Gladiator Challenge, Super Brawl MMA productions, Grand Masters of Wrestling, WCCWA, AWA, Olympia Boxing, ABC World Championship Boxing, NBC Sports World: Boxing, CBS Sports Spectacular: Boxing, HBO World of Boxing and TVKO. for instance the Impact/AEW Handover Ceremony of 5 Organizations of K-1, PRIDE, FMW, Battlecade Extreme Fighting and GFW ended Impact Wrestling's 17 year leece on FMW, K-1, Battlecade Extreme Fighting and PRIDE Fighting Championships and also ended it's 2-year strangle hold on Global Force Wrestling per the implementation of the Can-Am Joint Special Declaration of 2019 between Canada and the United States Roster Male Wrestlers (Openweight,Regardless of Weight Class) * Chris Jericho * Joey Janella * MJF * Pac * Darby Allin * Cima * Kip Sabian * Dustin Rhodes * Jimmy Havoc * Brandon Cutler * Jungle Boy * Michael Nakazawa * Sammy Guevara * Peter Avalon * Joey Ryan * Peter Avalon * Glacier * Brian Pillman Jr. * Sunny Daze * Ace Romero * Anthony Ogogo * Stu Bennett * Atsushi Onita * Wing Kanemara * Masato Tanaka * Kodo Fuyuki * Ricky Fuji * Flying Kid Ichihara * Crypt Keeper * Leatherface * Hakushi/Jinsei Shinzaki Transgender Wrestlers * Sonny Kiss Super Heavyweight (266-over) * Emmanuel Yarbrough * Koji Kitao * Nathan Jones * Tom Erikson * Jan "the Giant" Nortje * Giant Silva * Senatoryu * John Dixon * Mark Hunt * Jean Riviere * George Randolph * Soichi Nishida * Tochikari * King Kong Bundy * Iron Mike Sharpe * Metal Maniac * Bam Bam Bigelow * Nikolai Volkoff * Semmy Schilt * Mike Bourke * Steve Treadwell * Roger Godinez * Thunderlips * John Matua * Tedd Williams Heavyweight (206-265 lbs) * Nobuhiko Takada * Marcus Conan Silviera * Maurice Smith * Fedor Emelianenko * Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira * Nathan Joseph Wallace * Iron Sheik * Mighty Macabee * Murkami Kazunari * Oleg Taktarov * Gary Goodridge * Ralph White * Branko Cikatic * Kimo Leopoldo * Dan Severn * William van Roosemalen * Tasis Petridis * Marco Ruas * Mark Kerr * Pedro Otavio * Kyle Sturgeon * Igor Vovchanchyn * Hugo Duarte * Francisco Bueno * Enson Inoue * Mark Coleman * Bob Schrijber * Masaaki Satake * Kazuyuki Fujita * Ken Shamrock * Hans Nijman * Ricco Rodriguez * Heath Herring * John Marsh * Tom Glanville * Gary Myers * Victor Tartarkin * Carl Franks * Mijaín López * Heiki Nabi * Jake Varner * Valerii Andriitsev * Anthony Joshua * Roberto Cammarelle * Larry Holmes * Bart Vale * Ken Patera * Dangerous Devon Storm * Ace Darling * Travis Brickley * Jerry "the King" Lawler * Nich Bockwinkel * Cool Curt Hennig * Kerry Von Erich * Rocky Balboa * Apollo Creed * Clubber Lang * Ivan Drago * Tommy Gunn * Bill Parker * Mason "the Line" Dixon * David Dodd * Travis Fulton * Todd Medina * Roger Neff * Chris Franco * Jorge Lazama * Jason Lambert * Dan Nolan * Jeremy Edwards * Dave Taylor * Art Sanford * Adrian Perez Junior Heavyweight/Light Heavyweight/Cruiserweight (205 lbs) * Akira Shoji * Naoki Sano * Vernon the Tiger White * Sanae Kikuta * Daijiro Matsui * Amir Rahnavardi * Allan Goes * Satoshi Honma * Alexander Otsuka * Minoru Toyonaga * Vitor Belfort * Wanderlei Silva * Guy Mezger * Ebenezer Fontes Braga * Ricardo Almeida * Dan Henderson * Gilbert Ivel * Rudyard Moncayo * Mario Sperry * Michael Spinks * John Lober * Paul Jones * Sae Jin Kwon * Alexander Grady * Tung Sung Moon * Yuki Ishikawa * Kevin Randleman * Murilo Ninja Rua * Ricardo Arona * John Jensen * Renato Bruzzi * Frank Rodriguez * Brian Foster * David Colon * Deshon * Jim Abrille * Will Ascensio * Dave Inoki Roberts * Pete Rossi * Aaron Torres * Tony Galindo * Jacen Flynn * Pete Werve * Buck Greer * Jerry Bohlander * Patrick Anastasio Super Middleweight (190 lbs) * Juan Mott * Egan Inoue * Igor Zinoviev * Anthony Mad Dog Macias * Kevin Jackson * the Masked Saint * Michiyoshi Ohara * Romie Aram * Rick Kerns * Kurt Rojo * Ryan Painter Middleweight (185 lbs) * Renzo Gracie * Rickson Gracie * Kazushi Sakuraba * Carlos Newton * Walid Ismail * Alan Khugayev * Karam Gaber * Erik Paulson * Todd Bjornethun * Virgil Keller * Bettis Monsouri * Toby Amata * Brian Sleeman Light Middleweight (180 lbs) * Royce Gracie * Idalys Ortiz * Sebastián Crismanich * Nicolás García * Matt Hume * Han Cho * Joe Stevenson * Tim Konrad * Sean Sullivan * Curtis McWatters * Attila Bodor * Marty Amendias * Kia Kamaka Super Welterweight (175 lbs) * Kayla Harrison * Gemma Gibbons * Dae Han Park * Matt Montecito * Jeremy Williams * Erik Meaders * Chris Brennan * Oscar * Nick Laket * Tiki Ghoshn * Kelly Dullanty * Danny "Boy" Bennett * Jake Shields Welterweight (170 lbs) * Daiju Takase * Ryan Gracie * Harold German * Claressa Shields * Nadezda Torlopova * Jordan Burroughs * Sadegh Goudarzi * Kenny Monday * Tommy Lee * Sugar Ray Leonard * Donny Lalonde * Thomas Hearns * Marcos Geraldo * Hayato Mach Sakurai * Tyson Johnson * Benny Leos * Robert Riffner * Jason Meaders * David Ibarra * Duane "Bang" Ludwig * Brian Warren * Randy Velarde * Alex Richards * Jason Maxwell * Daniel Jacobs * Antonio Emae * Fabiano Iha * Lupe Barajas * David Padilla * Daryl Nelson * Randy Velarde Super Lightweight/Light Welterweight (159 lbs) * Ralph Gracie * John Lewis * Johil de Oliveira * Makoto Muraoka * Carlson Gracie Jr. * Jim Techout * Natalia Vorobieva * Stanka Zlateva * Roberto Duran * Hector Camacho * Marvin Hagler * Takanori Gomi * Rudy Martinez * John Leon * Charlie Kohler * Canelo Alvarez * Sergio Villa Lightweight (155 lbs) * Royler Gracie * Robert Loyer * Paige McPherson * Ali Mihoubi * Yung Kim * Sonny Grasso * Terry Norris * Floyd Mayweather Sr. * Dicky Eklund * Bernardo Prada * Daniel Aldo Gonzales * Aldofo Viruet * Tony Chiaverini * Pete Ranzany * Andy Price * Dave Boy Green * Kevin Howard * Lee Merrill * Al Garza * Jesse Contreras * William Sriyapai * Kit Cope * Jeff Cahill * Joe Camacho * Boa Quach * David Hisquerdo Featherweight (145 lbs) * Alfonzo Alcaraz * Lasha Shavdatuashvili * Miklós Ungvári * Fridae * Luis Vega * Javier Muniz * Johnny Gant * Wilfred Benitez * Larry Bonds * Ayub Kalulae * Bruce Finch * David Step * Valentine Lasoya * Mondo * Dave Valasquez Bantamweight/Flyweight (139 lbs) * Jason Canals * Nigel Scantelbury * Arsen Galstyan * Hiroaki Hiraoka * Sarah Menezes * Alina Dumitru * Kaori Matsumoto * Corina Căprioriu * Omid Norouzi * Revaz Lashkhi * Clarissa Chun * Carol Huynh * Mariya Stadnik * Hitomi Obara * Nicola Adams * Ren Cancan * Katie Taylor * Sofya Ochigava * Saori Yoshida * Tonya Verbeek * Dangerous Dawn Marie ('97) * Bruce Curry * Valery Limassov * Ulrich Bayer * Kazimirez Szczerba * Andres Aldama * Willie Rodriguez * Frank Santore Jr. * Augustin Estrada * Matt Barrazza * Charlie Valencia Female Wrestlers (Open, regardless of Weight Division) * Brandi Rhodes * Dr. Brit Baker * Penelope Ford * Nyla Rose * Allie * Aja Kong * Kylie Rae * Bea Priestley * Hikaru Shida * Yuka Sakazaki * Sadie Gibbs * Leva Bates * Megumi Kudo * Shark Tsuchiya * Amber Gallows * Christina Von Erie * Anastasia ana Steele * Elizabeth Hilden * Leslie Glass * Amy Lynn * Alex Taylor * Lydia Shoen * Stacy Moran * Gina LaMarca * Levena Holmes * Andi Sue Irwin Tag Teams * Lucha Bros. (Pentagon Jr. & Rey Fenix) * Best Friends (Chuckie T & Trent Beretta) * Private Party * Young Bucks * Reno Scum * Bollywood Boys * Whirlwind Gentleman Trios * Peep Battlites Factions * Socal Uncensored (Christopher Daniels, Kazarian, Scorpio Sky) * The Elite (Cody Rhodes, Kenny Omega, Hangman Adam Page) * Bullet Club * Team RISE * Crazy Bash Heel * Bazuki-Gun * the Headhunters Championship Titles Undisputed Champions Category:2019 Category:All Elite Wrestling